


Collection of Modern AU's

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental insults, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Annoyed Octavia, Awkward Bellamy, Awkwardness, Barista Bellamy, Barista Gina, Bartender Gina, Bartender Octavia, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Birthday Party, Caffeine Addiction, Cheating Finn Collins, Clarke is amused and in love, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Bellamy, Ficlet Collection, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, First Meetings, Flirting, Future Relationships, Gina is a great friend, Implied Relationships, Lawyer Octavia, Light Angst, Lincoln Has An Adorable Dog, Lincoln Lives, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Meet-Cute, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nerds in Love, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Starbucks, Tags May Change, Veterinarian Bellamy, Veterinarian Clarke, Veterinary Clinic, barista raven, kind of, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Collection of Modern AU's for the 100.Based off tumblr prompts or ideas I had that were too short to be posted as its own fic. Fics are unrelated unless otherwise specified. Further details inside!





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, if you've read any of my other works, you'll probably have heard me mention my writer's block many times before. I've been struggling to complete fics so I decided to start one of these collections to keep me writing every day even though the fics might end up really short. 
> 
> This is going to be my summer project, so I'll probably be adding fics from now until the end of August. At least, that's the plan ;) I'm hoping to add at least one fic every day but I've proven in the past that I'm unreliable when it comes to posting fics and chapters regularly xD I'm going to try and write one every day but they might end up being posted in groups. I don't know yet. I'm kinda just gonna bullshit my way through this and have fun!
> 
> All fics in this collection will be Modern AU's. The pairings and ratings will vary, so I'll put it in the summary of each chapter. Tags will be updated as I go along.
> 
> This first chapter is going to be a table of contents of sorts, where I'll put a link and description of each chapter so you can go to the ones that interest you if you don't want to click through them all. 
> 
> If you have time, I'd love it if you could send me prompts either on my tumblr or in the comment section! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **11/03/2017: Well, my whole summer plan for this kinda went out the window given that it's now November! I got a job and worked so much during the summer I didn't have the time to keep updating this! So I'm going to extend this to just be a general project of mine, not a summer one. I'm not sure how long I'll keep it going for but I think I have a few more chapters in me for this!**

> **Chapter One:** [Bad Days, Comfort, and Dogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24893010)

Clarke wants a dog, Bellamy's had a bad day, and the answer to everything is food and netflix. 

_Bellamy/Clarke._

> **Chapter Two:** [Looking Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24894675)

When they heard the new woman in the building yelling at someone for being a cheating bastard, they certainly weren't expecting it to be who it was. Raven adopts the woman, Clarke, into the group and Bellamy has a lot of dogs.

_Bellamy/Clarke._

> **Chapter Three:** [Bellamy's A Dork But What Else Is New](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24894351)

In which Bellamy's a dramatic nerd to distract Octavia from her stress and Clarke absolutely loves it. 

_Bellamy/Clarke._

> **Chapter Four:** [Someone Special](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24894516)

Bellamy accidentally insults the hostess of the boring ass party Octavia dragged him to. 

_Bellamy/Clarke._

> **Chapter Five:** [Crushin' On You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24966015)

Bellamy and Clarke have been living together for a while and Clarke's been trying to get to know him, but work and the fact that she's pretty sure he's avoiding her are getting in the way of that. Interestingly enough, it's a storm, something she's deathly afraid of, that brings them together. Plus, you know, nerdy TV and food.

_Bellamy/Clarke._

> **Chapter Six:** [Of Deals and Happy Endings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/24986973)

Octavia makes Clarke a deal: she'll ask Lincoln out if Clarke asks Bellamy out. Will they both get a happy ending? Or, the one where they're both worried about asking out their crushes but it turns out they have nothing to worry about. 

_Octavia/Lincoln._

> **Chapter Seven:** [Invested In You(r Caffeine Intake)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/25035801)

Raven never would have guessed that working at the coffee shop near her apartment would lead to her meeting her two amazing and ridiculous best friend's and her wonderful, if slightly caffeine-addicted, girlfriend. Or, the one where Raven develops a crush on one of her customers and becomes concerned with how much caffeine she's been having lately. 

_Raven/Clarke._

> **Chapter Eight:** [Runnin' Late For Lunch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11155284/chapters/25172508)

Octavia's running late for her lunch with Bellamy but thankfully he got delayed with a patient. A patient who turns out to be probably the most gorgeous person Octavia's ever seen and she really hopes she gets to see him and his dog, Athena, again.

_Octavia/Lincoln._


	2. Bad Days, Comfort, and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke. Rated G.

"You want to what?" Bellamy asked, staring at his roommate and best friend. 

Clarke stared back defiantly, back straight and with a fire in her eyes that told Bellamy she absolutely not going to back down. 

God, he loved this woman. And he would be more than happy to give her whatever she wanted but right now he was in pain and it had been one of the longest days ever at work today; all he wanted was to come home, order Chinese food and hope that Clarke took pity on him and let him cuddle her while they watched something on Netflix. 

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed, rubbing his forehead and trying to will away the headache that had been throbbing at his temples since he woke up that morning. "Princess, we can’t get a dog." 

Clarke opened her mouth to protest before she noticed the look of pain on his face. "What’s wrong, Bell?" She asked softly, coming to sit next to him on the couch. 

"Nothing," He tried but cut himself off with a groan when he moved his neck the wrong way and felt a spark of pain. He sighed again, this time in defeat. "Today was just really long and can we wait to talk about getting a dog? Please? At least until tomorrow?"

Clarke nodded. "Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had such a bad day. I just saw this adorable dog on my way home and I figured today was as good a day as any to finally bring it up. But we’ll talk about that some other time! Let’s order Chinese and cuddle," Clarke continues, grinning. "Get whatever documentary I know you want to watch but don’t want to say you want to watch, up on Netflix. I’ll order the food. You want the usual?" 

Bellamy nods, smiling at her fondly. She knew exactly what he needed before he had to say it and he did the same for her; it’s what made them great roommates and even better friends. And it’s one of the reasons why he thinks he would be a great boyfriend for Clarke. Now he just needed her to see that and they’d be golden. 

He gets a documentary about the Roman Empire he’s been wanting to see for a while set up and heads to his room to get changed. He gratefully sheds his work clothes, especially that damn fucking tie, and gets dressed in a pair of his comfiest sweatpants and a worn tank top that Clarke gave him for his birthday last year. It said 'I became a teacher for the fame and fortune’ and Bellamy loved it. 

When he gets back to the living room, Clarke is on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, scrolling through her phone. Bellamy can see that she also got changed, turning in the painting clothes she had been wearing when he’d gotten home for sweatpants and a black sports bra. 

Bellamy choked slightly, taking a moment to drink in the sight of so much skin on display. His eyes were drawn to the tattoo on her hip; an image of what Bellamy knew to be her father’s pocket watch, beautifully done in black and greys, coupled with a rose, and vines crawling up her ribcage. The words 'May we meet again' were written in her father’s handwriting and the date of his death was written underneath the words in roman numerals. 

It wasn’t her only tattoo but Bellamy knew it was her favourite. Octavia’s husband Lincoln was a tattoo artist and the only one Clarke had trusted enough to do her father justice with the tattoo. 

Clarke noticed him standing in the doorway and sent him a soft smile. "Hey." 

"Hi," Bellamy replied quietly, grinning, coming to sit next to her on the couch. He automatically lifted his arm and she snuggled into his side, tossing her phone to the side and wrapping her arm around his stomach. He pressed play on the remote and settles back into the couch, trying not to think too much about the warm weight of Clarke on his chest or how he can feel the heat of her bare skin through his thin tank top. 

"The food should be here in about half an hour," Clarke mumbles through a yawn.

"Sounds good," Bellamy replies, squeezing her absentmindedly as he paid attention to the introduction for the documentary. 

Half an hour goes by very quickly and Bellamy is actually startled by the knock on the door. Clarke grumbles and reluctantly untangles herself from Bellamy’s embrace. She stretches and muffles another yawn, shuffling over to where her purse is to fish around for her wallet. 

She pays for the food and smiles politely as the delivery woman blatantly checks her out. Which Bellamy finds weird because Clarke would usually spend a few minutes flirting with the woman, maybe even getting her phone number. But tonight she just thanks her for the food and shuts the door with a soft thunk. 

Clarke stops in the kitchen and gets a fork for Bellamy since he’s hopeless with chopsticks, a couple of plates, and grabs two beers. She makes her way back to the couch, unloading the food and drinks onto the coffee table. When she turns to hand Bellamy a beer, she finds him staring at her with an unreadable expression. 

"What?" She asks, flushing slightly and feeling shy all of a sudden. 

But Bellamy just smiles. A full blown, bright smile full of fondness and affection. One that he doesn’t give out very often, so when he does, it's a sight to behold. Clarke feels beyond pleased that she’s usually the only one other than Octavia who is able to get those smiles from him. She treasures each and every one. 

"Nothing," Bellamy murmurs, half answering her question. He’s still looking at her from underneath his lashes and it’s making her stomach flip. "Just thinking about how amazing you are." 

Clarke’s breathing hitches and she tries to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. He says it with such finality, such conviction. Like it’s a fact, not an opinion. 

She cleared her throat and forced herself to look at the food she was putting onto the plates instead of looking at him like she desperately wanted to. "I mean, I’m not going to correct you if that’s what you think. I am pretty awesome." She tried to say it casually but her voice wasn’t as even as she wished it was. 

She finished with the food and put the cartons off to the side but before she could hand Bellamy a plate he was hauling her up and then tugging her down. She flops down on his lap and places her palms on his shoulders to steady herself. 

Clarke refuses to look him in the eye- and distantly she wonders where all this shyness came from. She’s hardly ever shy in front of anyone, least of all Bellamy. 

But he just places a hand on her jaw and tilts her head up. He presses a kiss to her forehead and says, "Thanks, Princess." 

"For what?" Clarke replies shyly, wrapping her arms around him and playing with the soft hair at the top of his neck. 

Bellamy shrugs. "Just for being you. I really needed this today, so, thank you." 

"Anytime, Bell," She grins, moving in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. She misses, though, and gets the corner of his mouth. She freezes but Bellamy just tugs her tighter against him and kisses her for real. 

It feels almost anti-climatic, getting together like this. Because she has no doubts that they are together now. Whenever she let herself think about dating Bellamy she always imagined there would be some big dramatic scene that would end in them confessing their feelings for each other and then making out. 

But this, this feels like them. It’s comfort after bad days, shitty Chinese food, and nerdy documentaries. It’s perfect and Clarke looks forward to having this for the rest of her life. 

When he pulls back he’s looking at her with this serious expression and for a moment, Clarke is nervous. But then he breaks out into a grin and says, "Also, yes." 

Clarke’s brow furrows, because _what_?

"Huh?" 

"Yes we can get a dog," Bellamy says, still grinning. All of the arguments he was thinking about earlier to argue why they shouldn’t get a dog didn’t matter anymore. He knew they could handle the responsibility and to be honest, he loved the thought of having a dog with Clarke. 

Clarke gasps like she actually thought that Bellamy wouldn’t give her whatever would make her happy and then she squeals, loud and excited. 

"We’re getting a dog!" She screams, a huge smile tugging at her lips and making her whole face light up. 

Yeah, he’d do anything to keep that smile on her face. 

Clarke’s excitement lasts another good ten minutes before she realizes that their food is getting cold and settles down so they can eat. They spend the rest of the night like that, curled up together on the couch, watching Netflix. It’s like every other comfort night they’ve had except this time when they both start to doze off they don’t get up and go to separate rooms. Instead, Clarke disappears into her room for a minute while he’s putting the leftover food away and comes back a little while later, makeup wiped off and teeth brushed. She steals a shirt from his dresser and shamelessly strips out of the clothes she was wearing before, tugging on his shirt and putting her hair up into a messy bun. 

Bellamy makes a note to get her to wear his clothes more often and tugs off his tank top and sweatpants, leaving him in a pair of Pokemon boxers that also been a gift from Clarke. 

That night he had the best sleep he had had in years and it didn’t matter his shitty day at work or any of his other stress. With Clarke beside him, snoring slightly and hogging all the blankets, he felt better than he ever had before.

 

And, a few weeks later, there was a new addition to their household in the form of a giant German Shepard who had flunked out of the K9 unit and needed a loving home. They named him Argos and Bellamy adored him. Things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought? :)
> 
> Send me prompts on [tumblr](http://honestlydarkprincess.tumblr.com) pls <3


	3. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke. Implied future Linctavia, Minty, and Raven/Gina. Neighbours AU. Rated T.

Around three weeks ago, a stunning blonde had moved into Bellamy’s apartment building. He shared an apartment with Raven and Octavia, and assumed that they’d want to meet their new neighbour too. His plan had been to invite her to dinner one night and get to know her, as, so far, all he knew about her was that she lived directly below them and was beyond gorgeous. But then work had gotten in the way and weeks had gone by before he’d remembered what he had been planning. 

When he did remember, they were all hanging out at their apartment- them being himself, Raven, Octavia, Miller, and Bellamy’s ex-girlfriend turned good friend, Gina. They had dated years ago and had broken up when they realized they worked better as friends. Now Gina had moved on to have a massive crush on Raven and Bellamy was the one who Gina turned to, to mope about the fact Raven wasn’t single and was dating that asshole, Finn Collins. Pretty much everyone hated Finn but Raven liked him, so they said nothing. 

Bellamy opened his mouth to ask if anyone had met the new girl when he was cut off by a crash. Everyone froze, the sudden silence making it easy to hear their new neighbour shout, "YOU FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD!" 

Everyone stayed quiet and shared a glance. They could hear a male voice murmuring in reply but he spoke too quietly for them to hear what he was saying. When they heard another crash, Bellamy decided to go check on her. Raven tagged along, worried about the girl. The rest of the gang wished them good luck, with Gina calling out after them that they should invite the girl over once she threw the guy out. 

Bellamy and Raven walked down to the new girl’s apartment in silence, sharing a small, worried glance when the yelling just got louder the closer they got. 

When they reached the apartment, Bellamy knocked twice softly and they waited. Bellamy was struck dumb by the tiny, beautiful blonde who opened the door. Sure, he had seen her a few times in passing and knew she was gorgeous, but those few glances didn’t do her justice. She was short and curvy with stormy blue eyes and Bellamy hadn’t known he had a type before this but apparently he did and she was the embodiment of it. 

The blonde in front of them huffed angrily as she opened the door but as soon as she saw them she closed her eyes and it was clear she was trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and gave them a small, friendly albeit confused smile. "Yes?" 

Raven realized that Bellamy wasn’t going to be the one to speak, so she cleared her throat, "Hi, yes, um-I’m Raven and this is Bellamy; we live in the apartment above you and heard yelling. We just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay?" 

"Oh," The woman replied sheepishly, a guilty look on her face. "I’m so sorry for bothering you and for the noise. I just found out my boyfriend is a lying, cheating piece of shit." 

Raven opened her mouth to reassure the woman- because honestly she wasn’t upset at her for the noise, she was just wanted to make sure the woman was okay- but was cut off by the male voice from earlier- the lying, cheating piece of shit, presumably- "Clarke, please, I’m sorry!" 

"Shut up, Finn. I don’t want to hear it," The woman, Clarke, snarled into the apartment. 

Both Raven and Bellamy froze, recognizing the voice and the name. Raven paled while Bellamy flushed in anger. Clarke noticed their reactions and her brows drew together in confusion. 

"Uh, is everything okay?" Clarke asked softly, worrying her lip between her teeth. 

Raven straightened her shoulders and barged passed Clarke into the apartment. Clarke’s confusion grew and she looked at Bellamy for an explanation before she heard Finn’s surprised yelp of "Raven?!" 

"Fuck," Clarke whispered, looking at Bellamy. "That’s his girlfriend, isn’t it?" 

Bellamy nodded, feeling sympathy for the woman when her face crumbled and tears formed in her eyes.

"I didn’t know, I swear," She babbled, looking desperate for Bellamy to believe her. "I just found out tonight, I promise." 

"I know," Bellamy reassures, hesitating for a moment before lifting his arm, offering a hug. It was kind of awkward because they had just met but she just looked so fucking sad and she collapsed gratefully into his arms. Clarke flinched when the yelling started up again from her apartment- only this time it was Raven yelling instead of her- and Bellamy tightened his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest. He tried not to notice how well she fit into his arms because she had just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her, all she needed right now was some comfort. 

The yelling continued on for about another ten minutes and didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon. 

"Do you want to come up to our apartment for a bit?" Bellamy asked her softly, figuring that she needed to get away from the yelling since she flinched every time there was a particularly loud moment. 

"I really do," Clarke sighed into his chest, unconsciously nuzzling her cheek against his sternum. "But I don’t want to leave Raven alone. Finn scares me when he’s angry." 

Bellamy tensed, tightening his arms protectively around the woman in his arms. He had known Finn was an asshole, pretty much just a piece of shit, but he hadn’t gotten the sense that he was dangerous when he was angry. He knew that Raven could hold her own in a fight, being a former kick-boxer and all around badass, but he still wanted to protect his friend. 

But before he could do anything, Raven was pushing Finn out of the apartment. Bellamy stepped to the side, bringing Clarke with him unconsciously. She didn’t seem to mind, just readjusted herself so she was still in his arms but could see Finn and Raven. 

"Raven, come on!" Finn whined, sounding childish and pathetic. 

"No, Finn," Raven growled, her eyes flashing angrily. She angled her body in front of Clarke protectively and spat out, "Get the fuck out. Don’t you ever come near us again. I swear to the heavens if I find out you’re bothering Clarke, I will build a fucking robot that will take care of you without leaving a trace. Stay away from me and stay the fuck away from her." 

Finn looked around Raven at Clarke, pleadingly, making Bellamy roll his eyes because how dumb is this boy, but Clarke just turned around and buried her face in Bellamy’s chest again. Raven pushed Finn one more time and pointed to the staircase. Finn sighed and flounced away, shoulders sagging and pouting unattractively. 

As soon as Finn was out of sight, Clarke reluctantly untangled herself from Bellamy’s embrace. "Thank you, you guys. I, um, guess I’ll get out of your hair." 

Bellamy was usually terrible at reading people but found it really easy to read Clarke and she clearly didn't want to be alone right now but didn’t want to inconvenience them. Luckily, Raven saw this too and jumped in. 

"Oh no you don’t!" She exclaimed, making Clarke look at her in confusion. "There’s no way I’m letting you be alone after that shit show. I know I sure as hell don’t want to be alone. Come on, you can come hang out with us. We have pizza on the way, beer, and friends that are slightly insane but you’ll love them." 

Clarke bit her lip, hesitating even though she could tell Raven was genuinely inviting her and not just doing so out of pity or politeness. She got the feeling Raven didn’t do anything out of politeness if she didn’t want to. 

"Okay, that sounds fun," Clarke said softly, giving the two a small, happy smile. "Can I just go get changed quickly?" 

Clarke was dressed in black skinny jeans, a flowy white top, a black blazer, and a pair of black ankle boots that didn’t look all that fun to wear for long periods of time. In short, she looked fucking amazing. 

"Yeah, of course!" Raven said, understandingly. "Do you want us to wait out here or?" 

"Oh!" Clarke yelped, realizing that they were awkwardly just hanging in front of her apartment. "Come in, come in. It’s a bit messy but make yourself at home." 

They entered the apartment and Bellamy closed the door behind him. He and Raven looked around curiously, trying to get more of a sense of their neighbour from her apartment. Clarke had disappeared down the hall to where Bellamy assumed was her bedroom but he tried to block those thoughts out of his mind. 

It was a small and homey apartment. From what they could see, it was two bedrooms; and while they couldn’t see Clarke’s room, they could see what was clearly her makeshift art studio occupying the other room. The walls were covered in her art and Bellamy could see she was extremely talented. 

Bellamy was admiring one of Clarke’s paintings- it was of a young, blonde girl, who looked eerily similar to Clarke, laughing with an older man, who Bellamy guessed was her father, as they walked, hand in hand, through a forest. The detail was incredible and Bellamy felt like he could almost hear their laughter and feel the breeze on his face. He was still staring at her painting in awe when Clarke came back, coming up beside him silently. He looked down at her and found her gazing at the painting, eyes glued to the man’s face, looking at him with such fondness and longing that Bellamy had to look away. 

"That was my dad," Clarke whispered after a moment. Bellamy tensed slightly, worried that he had made her upset by snooping her art and looking at such a private painting. But Clarke was relaxed and there was no anger in her eyes. "He loved the forest." 

"It’s a beautiful painting," Bellamy said softly, not knowing what else to say. It felt like an inadequate response but it was what he came up with. 

But Clarke didn’t seem to mind, she just grinned up at him and nodded her thanks. She opened her mouth to say something but Raven cleared her throat obnoxiously from behind them. 

"Sorry to interrupt but the pizza arrived and it’s calling my name," Raven exclaimed excitedly, bouncing slightly on her toes. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, we’re coming." 

Clarke giggled softly at the two friends and grabbed her phone and keys off the small table near the door. She had changed into a comfy-looking pair of sweatpants and a tank top that said 'Griffin' on the back and had the number 3 on the front. It was a few sizes too big and Bellamy guessed it was her dad’s. Since it was too big, Bellamy could clearly see the black lace of her bra at the sides and that really wasn’t good for his health. He could also see a tattoo peaking out below the side of her bra but the shirt covered too much for him to make out what it was. And damn did he want to find out what it was. Not that that was the only reason he wanted to get Clarke out of her shirt, but it was definitely one of them. 

Bellamy shook himself from his thoughts and flushed, hoping that Clarke hadn’t caught him staring. From the sly look Raven was sending him, she had definitely seen, but Clarke seemed to be oblivious, thankfully. 

They walked upstairs to the apartment in comfortable silence. Bellamy saw Clarke shift nervously when they got to their door but didn’t have a chance to say anything to her because Raven was throwing open the door and tugging Clarke inside. 

"We’re back! And we’ve adopted a stray!" Raven yelled into the apartment, dragging Clarke into the living room where everyone was, leaving Bellamy to close and lock the door. 

"Please tell me you didn’t adopt another dog!" Octavia exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen. "Bellamy, you already have three dogs!" 

"Jesus, O," Bellamy groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation. "I didn’t adopt any more dogs." 

Clarke smiled at the interaction between the two, guessing that they were siblings by their similar features and familiar banter. As soon as she mentioned the dogs, Clarke immediately started looking around the apartment. There were definite signs that dogs lived there but she couldn’t see any dogs. But, as soon as Bellamy spoke, she heard the telltale sounds of a dog, or in this case, dogs, scrambling to meet him. 

Clarke gasped softly as three beautiful dogs came into view. Bellamy dropped to the floor and braced himself, just in time too since not a second later he was nearly bowled over by three huge dogs. They were all different breeds- one was a German Shepard, the other was a Pitbull, and the last was an Alaskan Malamute. They were all absolutely gorgeous and Clarke was pretty sure she was in love. All her attention was solely on the three dogs, who had come to investigate the new person. As soon as Clarke sat down on the floor, the dogs were sniffing her and licking her face while Clarke giggled and tried to pet all of them at once. 

"I’ll introduce her to you guys once she’s done with Bellamy’s children but here’s what happened…" Clarke heard Raven start before her attention was drawn to Bellamy when he sat beside her. 

The dogs couldn’t seem to decide which of them to go to, so Clarke and Bellamy both had lapfuls of wriggling dogs that were way too big to be lap dogs but didn’t seem to give a single fuck. 

"What are their names?" Clarke asked, pressing kisses to their heads and scratching their fur. Each of them seemed to want her attention and Clarke was having the time of her life. 

"This little one is Eos," Bellamy said, pointing at the Pitbull, who was most definitely not little. Eos’ tail thumped against the floor in excitement as she heard her name. 

"Hi, Eos," Clarke cooed, pressing kisses to her square head and getting a wet lick in return. 

"This is Helios," Bellamy murmured, scratching the head of the German Shepard and nodded his head at the Alaskan Malamute who was trying to bury her face in Clarke’s hair. "And that is Selene." 

Clarke repeated her greeting and kiss to Helios and Selene before grinning brightly at Bellamy, "Greek mythology, huh?" 

Bellamy flushed, pleased that she understood the reference. Before he could say anything, though, Octavia plopped herself down in front of Clarke and grinned, shark-like, at the blonde. "Yeah, he’s a huge nerd. I’m Octavia, Bellamy’s sister." 

Clarke shook the brunette’s hand, giving her a shy smile. "Hi, I’m Clarke." 

"Welcome to the building, Clarke," Octavia said, giving Bellamy a knowing smirk before she was up again and headed towards the living room to hear the rest of Raven’s story. 

Clarke stared after her for a moment before turning to Bellamy, "Is she single?" 

Bellamy gaped, the question taking him by complete surprise. He pushed away the pang of disappointment but dutifully replied, "Uh, yeah. As far as I know, being her big brother, she’s single." 

Clarke grinned happily and this time the pang in Bellamy’s chest was stronger. "Good! I know I just met her but I know someone who will be perfect for her."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, hiding his relief that she wasn’t interested in his sister romantically. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yup!" Clarke beamed. "It’s my best friend- Lincoln. I don’t usually set up my friends with people I just met but I have a good feeling about this." 

Bellamy smiled gently at her, heart swelling at the look of happiness and pride on her face. 

"Go ahead, then. As long as he treats her well, then by all means," Bellamy said, even though he knew that Octavia didn’t need his permission or approval to date someone. She was 23 for christ’s sake, he knew she could make her own decisions and trusted her to ask for help if she made bad ones. 

"Don’t worry, he’ll treat her like a fucking queen," Clarke murmured back, sensing that it was more than just brotherly caution he was feeling. "Honestly, he’s one of the best people I know. He may look terrifying but he’s the sweetest teddy bear you’ll ever meet." 

Bellamy nodded reluctantly, hoping that everything she said was true. He really had no reason not to believe her because she didn’t have anything to gain from lying. So if O wanted to go on a date with this guy, then he was going to be happy for her. 

Bellamy nodded once more, to himself this time, and stood up, feeling only a little guilty when the dogs whined in disappointment. But really, he wasn’t as young as he used to be and he couldn’t sit on the hard floor for long periods of time anymore. He was an old man and his ass was starting to fall asleep. 

"Come on," Bellamy said, offering Clarke a hand up. "You should meet everyone."

Clarke let Bellamy hoist her up but didn’t let go of his hand like he expected her to. Not that he was complaining. 

"Alright, everyone," Bellamy announced once they were fully in the living room and no longer obscured by dogs. "This is Clarke!" 

Clarke gave a small smile, waving nervously. She didn’t have too long to be nervous though because suddenly Raven was pulling her down onto the couch and introducing everyone to her. 

"Okay, so this is Miller," She pointed to a grouchy looking guy with dark skin, a scruffy beard, and a light grey beanie tugged over his head. He gave her a nod and a ghost of a smile and Clarke made a mental note to introduce him to Monty. "He’s an asshole but we love him. You’ve already met Octavia and this lovely lady is Gina," Raven introduced, making a dramatic sweeping motion as she pointed towards a beautiful brunette who was curled up in one of the arm chairs. Clarke noticed the way Gina blushed at Raven’s words, practically glowing, giving Clarke a small smile before unconsciously turning her gaze back to Raven. Huh. Interesting. 

Once they had all been introduced, time seemed to blur together. The night was full of pizza, booze, laughter and good times. As the hours passed, Clarke realized she hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. And, to be honest, she’d hardly given Finn more than a passing thought since she walked into the apartment. 

"Alright, people, get out," Raven grumbled sleepily from her place almost dozing on Gina’s shoulder. When Gina shifted and made to get up, Raven threw an arm over her stomach, keeping her in place. "Nope, not you. You’re comfy, you can stay." 

Gina grinned fondly, brushing some of Raven’s hair away out of her eyes. But she shifted again to get up, this time tugging Raven up with her gently. "Come on, let’s get you to a bed. You know how cranky you get when you fall asleep on the couch." 

Raven just mumbled something that no one could make out and leaned most of her weight on Gina, letting the brunette woman guide her to her room. 

"Night, Bell," Octavia muttered, interrupting herself with a jaw-cracking yawn. She waved in Clarke’s general direction and managed to get out a, "It was nice meeting you, Clarke! Goodnight!" Before she dragged herself to what Clarke presumed was her room. 

Miller gave Clarke the same nod and small smile as he did when they were introduced and clapped Bellamy on the shoulder. He tugged on his shoes and was out the door after giving them a mock salute. 

Bellamy and Clarke were the only ones left in the room and Clarke didn’t want to move from her place sprawled out on one of the couches. Selene was curled by her head, graciously letting Clarke use her as a pillow. Helios was laying half on her and half behind her, trapped between her and the couch, but was snoring happily, so he didn’t seem to mind. Finally, Eos was curled up resting on Clarke’s feet. In short, Clarke was happy, warm, and really, really didn’t want to move. 

Bellamy was sitting on the arm chair, gazing at Clarke curled up with his dogs in fondness. He’d never seen his dogs take to another human so quickly and completely. Usually, they were excited to meet new people but it took them a while before they showed continued affection to someone. So having them curl up with someone they had just met less than 5 hours ago was unprecedented. 

"You can stay here if you want," Bellamy offers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He doesn’t want her to feel like she has to stay but she just looks so comfortable right now. 

"Oh thank god," Clarke laughs. "I’m so comfortable right now and these dogs are so warm. I promise I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I wake up in the morning." 

But Bellamy just waved her off. "Don’t worry about it, honestly. Raven wasn’t kidding when she said we adopted you into the group. No getting out now." 

It’s clear that he’s just teasing and Clarke feels happy with the thought that he’s comfortable enough with her to tease her already. 

"No complaints here," Clarke sighs happily, snuggling deeper into the couch and against the dogs. She can feel her eyes starting to droop but it feels kind of rude to just go to sleep with Bellamy still there. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to worry about it because about a minute later Bellamy is getting up and turning out the lights, wishing her a goodnight as he heads to his own room. 

Clarke calls back a good night and shuts her eyes. Sleep comes to her very quickly that night, as she hadn’t felt so warm and content in a long time. Funny how, when tonight had started, it had seemed like it was going to be one of the worst nights of her life and it had somehow ended up being one of the best. Finn cheating on her really sucked but she hadn’t really been all that invested in the relationship. She was tired of being lonely so she had agreed to go on a date with him. When she had found the texts on his phone to whom she now knew was his real girlfriend, and she was the other woman, she had been angry and annoyed that she hadn’t picked up on it. But the shit that had happened with Finn had caused her to meet Bellamy and Raven, plus the rest of the gang. 

Things were definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be its own fic but when I tried to continue it I got stuck lmao. Plus I kind of like the way it ended! I might do a continuation to explore the implied relationships tho. Who knows lol xD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought :)


	4. Bellamy's A Dork But What Else Is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke. Cafe AU. Rated G.

"My people," Bellamy started dramatically. "There was a time before _them_. It was full of happiness and good business. And then they moved into the building in front of us and I will not stand for this! There is a war on the horizon. We must fight to preserve our dignity, to preserve our way of life! We will not be brought down by their evilness and frappuccinos. And so, I ask of you, to fight along side of me. To win this war; for our people and our future generations!" 

Bellamy’s arms were spread wide as he gave his speech and he closed his eyes as he waited for the war cries, for the cheers that were sure to come. 

"Get the fuck down from there, Bell," Came Octavia’s annoyed voice instead. 

Bellamy opened his eyes to glare at his sister who looked back at him, exasperated. 

"Octavia," He hissed. "I’m rallying our people!" 

"You’re making a fool out of yourself, is what you’re doing," Octavia snorted. "But what else is new." 

Bellamy gasped and clutched his chest. "How dare you! I am your leader!" 

Octavia huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Clarke!" She called towards the back, not taking her eyes off her idiot brother. "Can you come in here and get your boyfriend to stop being such a dork?" 

Clarke wandered in from the kitchen of their cafe and hesitated when she saw Bellamy, standing on one of their tables with a helmet made out of supplies from around the store strapped to his head. "What’s going on?" She asked, wary yet amused. 

"Bellamy is being dramatic about the new Starbucks again," Octavia explained, crossing her arms and giving Bellamy a smug look. 

Bellamy made a face back at her before pouting at Clarke. "They’re going to steal our customers!" 

Octavia spoke before Clarke was able to. "And that means you can stand up in the middle of the store and declare war? That’s what’s going to send away customers, big bro." 

"She’s got a point, babe," Clarke said reluctantly, giving him an apologetic look.

Bellamy pouted again and sighed dramatically. "I have failed our people, Princess. I couldn’t save them from the horrors of overpriced drinks and the commercialization of the heavenly brew known as coffee." 

Octavia huffed again and rolled her eyes, saying, "It’s just a Starbucks, Bell! You’re fucking ridiculous." Before storming off to the kitchen to get started on the next batch of muffins and cookies. 

Bellamy and Clarke watched her go. When she was out of sight, Clarke turned at stared at Bellamy, grinning at the makeshift helmet he was wearing. God, he was fucking adorable. 

"So, I know that none of us are happy at the Starbucks opening up but care to explain that adorably dorky speech?" Clarke asked, amused. 

"I, uh," Bellamy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the flush high on his cheeks. "O’s been really stressed about the cafe and what the Starbucks means for our business and, I don’t know, I guess I figured the best way to cheer her up was to make a fool out of myself and let her make fun of me. It’s my go-to solution and it’s worked in the past!" 

Clarke cooed mentally at how cute Bellamy was. He was the biggest dork on the planet and she fucking loved it. 

"You’re ridiculous," She said, echoing Octavia’s earlier statement because he was and she couldn’t not kiss him. 

Bellamy grinned brightly down at her and went willingly went she pulled him into a kiss. Clarke pulled back before it could get too heated and fixed Bellamy’s 'helmet' from where it had gotten kind of skewed when she pulled him down for a kiss. 

"I love you," She says fondly, feeling her heart swell with affection for this ridiculous, dorky, perfect man. 

Bellamy smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, Princess." 

"Now, get back to rallying your troops," Clarke grinned, slapping his ass as she moved passed him to go back behind the counter. "You’ve got a war to win!" She called over her shoulder, listening to his sharp bark of laughter. 

"I’ll win it for you, Princess!" Bellamy called back, before adjusting his helmet and taking on a look of determination. 

Fuck, she was so gonna marry that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Bellamy being a dramatic dork and Octavia asking Clarke to reign him in but Clarke loves the fact he's a giant ass nerd and just encourages him lmao 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	5. Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt: "my friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn't want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and i blush really hard because I've been ranting about how boring it was for ten minutes" AU. 
> 
> Bellarke. Background Linctavia. Rated G.

When Octavia had dragged him to her co-workers birthday party, she had promised that he’d have a good time. 

So far, Bellamy was not having a good time. 

Octavia had gone off with her friends as soon as they arrived and Bellamy was left standing in the corner near the drinks table, sipping some kind of weird punch. He wasn’t sure what was in it and he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know. 

Bellamy sighed, wondering if O would be mad if he left without her. She looked to be having a great time chatting up a guy that Bellamy knew to be named Lincoln from his sister’s endless gushing about her crush. The guy looked very intimidating- he was tall, well-built, and had multiple tattoos- and normally Bellamy would be wary about O dating someone like that except even from here, without even meeting the guy, Bellamy could tell he was really just a big teddy bear. He was looking at Octavia in awe and was listening intently to one of her stories with a tiny fond smile playing at his lips- and, Bellamy approved. Plus, trying to tell Octavia not to do something was like telling paint not to dry. If she wanted to do it, she was going to. 

He was just about to reach into his pocket and grab his phone- planning on texting O that he was going home instead of daring to interrupt her flirting with Lincoln- when a tiny, beautiful blonde came up to him. 

"Hey," She says, grinning bright and sharp. "You’re Bellamy, right? Octavia’s older brother?" 

Bellamy found himself strangely tongue-tied, something that hardly ever happened to him anymore. "Uh, yeah, that’s me." 

"It’s nice to finally meet you," The woman says and Bellamy could clearly see that she was genuine. "Octavia’s told us all so much about you." 

Bellamy smiles nervously. "All good things I hope?" He says and immediately wants to smack himself. 

The woman snorts, making Bellamy grin because it was actually a cute sound coming from her. "Mostly." She grins. "I do remember her saying, and I quote, 'He’s the biggest dork on the planet and I love him more than anything in this world.'" 

Bellamy flushed, glancing over to O and making eye contact. Octavia just stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her conversation with Lincoln but Bellamy was grinning broadly because he didn’t doubt that she had actually said that and he felt a sudden swell of affection for his dumb, wonderful little sister. 

"I raised her well," Bellamy said, his voice teasing but there was genuine pride in his eyes. 

The woman smiles at him again and Bellamy really wants to keep talking to her so he decides to put off leaving- at least for a little bit. 

They talk for a while, time passing by without him noticing as he gets to know this fiery, whirlwind of a woman. He learns that her name is Clarke and that she works with Octavia at the Starbucks near where they go to college. Bellamy tells her about his dissertation, surprised that she actually seems interested as he talks. 

When there’s a lull in the conversation she asks him how he’s liking the party. It’s a question that would usually make him anxious, not wanting to offend anyone, but he finds it just so easy to be honest with her. Bellamy tells her how it was a very boring party until she showed up and started talking to him. It comes off as both flirty and earnest and Bellamy sees a light flush on Clarke’s cheeks. 

He’s having a great time talking to Clarke when Octavia finally remembers that he exists and makes her way over to him. 

"Hey, Bell! Hey, Clarke!" Octavia says, grinning when Bellamy kind of glares at her for interrupting. "I see you guys don’t need me to introduce you to each other anymore."

Bellamy dutifully ignores the teasing and knowing glint in her eyes. "Nope. Clarke and I are having a great time. Aren’t we, Clarke?" 

"Yup," Clarke quips, looking between the two in amusement. "Your brother is awesome, O. Even though he did call my party boring." 

Bellamy blinked at that, shocked. He replays their conversation and closes his eyes as he realizes that he did say that, and shit this was _her_ party. Fuck. 

"Oh my god," Octavia crowed, letting out a sharp bark of laughter. 

Bellamy groaned, turning bright red. "I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was your party. Shit." 

But Clarke just snorted and waves him off. "Don’t worry about it," She grinned. "You don’t really know anyone and Octavia was busy flirting with Lincoln. I can’t imagine it was all that fun standing alone in the corner." 

He relaxes as she teases him because he gets the feeling that if she was really mad, he would know. 

"Still," Bellamy shrugs. "I’m sorry." 

"Don’t worry, Bell, I forgive you," Clarke chuckled, giving him a look so full of fondness it was weird considering they just met a few hours ago. And what was even weirder, was the fact that it didn’t even feel that weird. Clearly that punch had been stronger than he thought. 

Meanwhile, Octavia was looking between the two of them, slightly shocked. Bellamy only let _her_ call him Bell. Yet, when Clarke did it he didn’t even bat an eye. Huh. Octavia grinned suddenly, sharp and smug. 

Looks like Bellamy had met someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr pls I need inspiration xD


	6. Crushin' On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off: ‘we’re roommates and we’ve barely interacted so far but one night there’s a thunderstorm and i’m a serious astraphobic and come into your room shaking bc i dont know what else to do and you lull me to sleep by stroking my hair and softly ranting about niccolo machiavelli’ au
> 
> Bellarke. Roommates AU. Rated G.

So far, Bellamy and Clarke had only been living together for six months. 

Originally, Clarke was supposed to be living with Octavia but just after they’d moved in together, Lincoln had proposed. Clarke had assured her that she didn’t mind it if Octavia bailed and moved in with Lincoln instead; her plan being to just find a roommate on Craigslist or something. But then Octavia had mentioned that her brother was moving to town and was looking for an apartment. 

Bellamy was sweet and sarcastic, a combination that usually wouldn’t work on most people but somehow he made it work. He was quiet and neat, always did his dishes, and never blasted music while she was working on one of her commissions like her old roommate used to do. 

Clarke had been meaning to get to know him, to see if they could be friends as well as roommates, but work kept interfering. Octavia had been raving about her brother for years, always going on about how smart and sweet he was, and had been so excited when he had called her and told her he was moving to Boston for a new job. If everything Octavia had said was true, then Clarke knew they’d get along great. If only they had a chance to actually hang out and get to know each other. Plus, she had this feeling that he was avoiding her and she wanted to make sure that she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

At the sixth month mark, Clarke was finally able to take a mini vacation. She finished up her last day at the art gallery where she worked and her plan was to spend the night at home and see if Bellamy wanted to get drunk and heckle at shitty movies. 

Bellamy was a teacher at the local high school and since it was summer, he was on vacation. Although, he did still work; picking up regular shifts at his best friend Miller’s bar. But tonight was his night off and Clarke was hoping that he was planning on staying in and wouldn’t mind some company. 

Clarke tried to give Bellamy a call on the drive home but kept getting his voicemail. So she just decided to pick up some booze and Thai food, and hope he was at home. 

As she drove home, she took in the dark clouds in the sky and shuddered, hoping that there wasn’t a storm coming. She hated storms with a burning passion. As an artist, she could appreciate their chaotic beauty but as a human being, they scared the absolute shit out of her. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she parked and went up to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she called out, "Bellamy?" as she entered, setting her keys down in the little ceramic bowl on the table near the door. 

"In here!" Bellamy’s low voice called from the living room. 

Clarke went further into the apartment, stopping only to toe off her shoes, and set the food and booze down in the kitchen. She wandered out into the living room and took in the lazy, comfortable vibe Bellamy was giving off from his position sprawled out on the couch. 

There was a history documentary playing on the TV and when Clarke entered the room Bellamy sat up and exited out of the movie, flushing slightly in embarrassment. One day Clarke would convince Bellamy there was nothing to be embarrassed about; he liked what he liked and it was adorable. 

Bellamy cleared his throat and gave her a small smile. "Hey, how was your day?" 

"It was good! I got everything that needed to be done finished and I’m so ready for these days off," She sighed, flopping down beside Bellamy on the couch in exhaustion. There had been a lot to put in place at work so she was able to take these days off and Clarke was really tired. "Anyway, I brought beer and Thai food; you want to hang out tonight?" 

"Sure," Bellamy replied, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He did that a lot around her. She tried not to take it too personally but he wasn’t a nervous person, at least not from what she had seen the few times they had been out together. He only seemed to do it around her and she tried not to read into it too much. "You want to watch a movie? 

"Hell yeah," Clarke said, getting up to get the food dished out. "Let’s finish watching what you were watching before."

"Uh," Bellamy uttered, looking somewhat bewildered. "Are you sure? It’s kind of dry." 

Clarke just shrugged. "You looked like you were interested in it. You should finish it, I don’t mind." 

Bellamy flushed and looked at her for another moment, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. But Clarke just looked back with a genuine grin and gave him a slight nod. 

"Okay," Bellamy agreed, sheepishly. "But we watch something you want to watch afterwards."

"Sounds fair!" 

Clarke got the food onto two plates and brought them out into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. Bellamy brought some cutlery and napkins and handed her a beer. She noticed that he had gotten some of the cold ones from the fridge and put the ones she had bought earlier into the fridge to chill. 

Giving him a nod of thanks, Clarke took a grateful sip of the cold drink. Bellamy pressed play on the movie and they ate in comfortable silence watching the documentary, which turned out to be about the fall of the Ottoman Empire. Bellamy was right- it was dry. Normally Clarke would complain but she was actually having a lot of fun watching Bellamy watch the documentary. His face would scrunch up whenever there was a theatric scene, clearly dramatized to make the movie more interesting. He would also mutter little comments here and there and Clarke was extremely entertained. 

When all the food was gone and the credits were rolling, Clarke got up to clear the dishes away and grab some more beer. Bellamy waved her off, arguing that since Clarke had brought dinner, he should at least clean up. Bellamy finished the clean up pretty quickly and was handing Clarke a fresh beer when the first crack of thunder sounded. 

Clarke squeaked, looking around wildly before realizing the sound was from the storm outside. She looked at the window in distress, now clearly seeing the heavy rain and flashes of lightning that she had missed. 

"Fuck," She whimpered, as another bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. The rain pelted harder against the window, a sound she normally loved, but hated when there was a storm. 

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked, bringing her attention to him. She had almost forgotten that he was there. 

"Y-yeah," Clarke tried to say but cut herself off with a whine when there was another round of thunder. 

"Are you afraid of storms?" Bellamy asked, concerned. He placed the beers on the coffee table and came to sit beside her. Clarke flinched again at the thunder and that answered Bellamy’s question. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her to him. 

Clarke went willingly, curling up on his lap and hiding her face in his neck- all earlier shyness gone and replaced by fear and distress. 

"Stupid fucking storms," She mumbled against his neck, trying to control the shivers that racked her body. Bellamy tightened his arms around her and started rubbing soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down. 

"Shhh, it’s okay," Bellamy whispered, adjusting her so she was settled more firmly against his chest. 

"I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so afraid of storms," Clarke whispered, feeling her face get hot in embarrassment. It wasn’t enough to make her get off his lap, though. Plus, he was warm and very comfy- even if she was embarrassed about the reason why she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to be close to him. Especially since this might be her only chance. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Clarke," Bellamy reassured firmly. "There’s nothing wrong with having a phobia. I’m afraid of spiders and I’m not embarrassed- okay, well, I’m a little embarrassed, but there’s nothing wrong with being afraid." 

Clarke felt herself relax after his little speech, knowing that he genuinely wasn’t going to make fun of her for being afraid of storms. "You’re afraid of spiders?" She giggled. 

"Yup!" Bellamy freely admitted. "I don’t know what it is about them but they’re fucking abominations. I mean, I respect what they do for the environment but if I never see or hear about a spider ever again for as long as I live, I’m going to die a happy man." 

Clarke’s giggle turned into a full blown laugh and Bellamy grinned, triumphant. 

"Don’t worry, I’ll kill the spiders for you," Clarke declared. "As long as you hold me during storms."

"Deal," Bellamy replied, smiling brightly. "You want to watch another movie? To keep you distracted?" 

"Uh, sure," Clarke said, shifting slightly. She bit her lip nervously for a moment before continuing. "Is there something you like to watch that you have a lot of opinions on? I know this is probably really weird but you talking is really comforting and I don’t know if you noticed but you were talking the whole time during the documentary and I really liked that…" Clarke trailed off, ducking her head in embarrassment. She always rambled when she was nervous but she seemed to do it twice as much when she was with Bellamy. 

Bellamy was looking at her, eyes wide and shocked. Clarke wasn’t sure why he was so shocked. He had a great voice and she had always been a sucker for people with strong opinions. 

"Well, we can watch Spartacus if you want? I’ll rant for hours about the historical inaccuracies if people let me," Bellamy suggests, looking a bit sheepish. 

Clarke beamed. "Yeah, I’d like that." 

Bellamy got Spartacus queued up on Netflix while Clarke went and grabbed a few blankets. They bundled themselves up, Bellamy letting Clarke snuggle against his side, and pressed play. 

Hours went by like this; Bellamy ranting about the show, getting so into it, he forgot his embarrassment and shyness, and Clarke snuggled beside him, warm and content. She hadn’t even thought about the storm since they pressed play on the show. 

When the thing popped up and asked them if they were still watching, Clarke sat up and stretched. She did a double take when she glanced out the window and realized the storm had finished. There was just a light rain pelting the windows quietly and Clarke stared, dumbfounded. 

"What’s wrong?" Bellamy asked, concerned when he noticed how she had frozen in her spot. 

"Nothing," Clarke assured. "It’s just- the storm’s gone."

Bellamy’s brow furrowed. "Isn’t that a good thing?" He asked. 

"Yeah! I’m just surprised," Clarke admitted, flushing slightly. "To be honest I actually forgot that there was a storm." 

Bellamy grinned happily. "Good, I’m glad." 

Clarke bit her lip, wanting to blurt out that the only reason she had forgotten was because she was having such a good time with him and would he maybe want to hang out again? 

"Sure," Bellamy said warmly, looking at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. 

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Clarke groaned, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Christ, she had never blurted out something she was thinking before, what was he doing to her? 

"Yup," Bellamy grinned before his expression suddenly softened. "Don’t be embarrassed. I want to hang out with you too." 

"Yeah?" She asked, nervous and shy. When he nodded enthusiastically, she relaxed. "Uh, if you wanted to hang out with me how come you’ve been pretty much avoiding me since you moved in?" 

"Fuck," Bellamy groaned, turning bright red and ducking his head so she couldn’t look into his eyes. "I, uh, well- about that…" Bellamy trailed off and huffed. "Crushing on your roommate isn’t the easiest situation. Avoiding you seemed like the best way to make sure I didn’t accidentally make you uncomfortable." 

Clarke’s jaw dropped. That really hadn’t been what she was expecting him to say. "Oh, um…" 

Bellamy’s face dropped, and Clarke registered the faint look of hope that had just been on his face. He sighed and made to get up. "Yeah, that’s what I was expecting, don’t worry. I, uh, I can crash with Octavia if you’re uncomfortable with me here. Or I’m sure Miller would let me have his couch for a little bit while I look for another place and-" 

Clarke cut him off by tugging him down back beside her and crushing her lips to his. Bellamy froze beneath her lips for a moment before he got with the program and kissed back enthusiastically. 

They kissed leisurely for what felt like hours to Clarke but in reality was only a few minutes. Bellamy was the one to pull back, licking his lips, and Clarke sucked in a much-needed gulp of air. 

"So, um, I think I know what this means but I really need to hear you say it because I’ve been wrong about this kind of thing in the past," Bellamy admitted shyly, looking up at her from beneath his lashes. 

Clarke smiled softly. "It means that I like you and want to keep getting to know you. Preferably with lots of kissing. And lots of nights like this. We still have a lot of episodes of Spartacus to get through and it wouldn’t be half as entertaining without your commentary." Clarke blushed slightly as she finished but it was worth it to see the way Bellamy’s entire face light up. 

She still hated storms with a fiery passion but she was thankful for this one. After all, it was responsible for jumpstarting what would end up being the best (and last) relationship she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
> p.s. i know the title is terrible but i couldn't think of a better one lmao


	7. Of Deals and Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia. Background Bellarke. Rated G.

"O, come on, just ask him out!" Clarke groaned, exasperated. 

Octavia glared at the other girl, taking her eyes off the guy she had been trying to subtly stare at. "Like you have any room to talk, _Princess_ ," She said, using her brother’s nickname for the blonde to make her point. "I’ll ask him out if you finally get your shit together and ask Bell out." 

Clarke huffed, returning the brunette’s glare with one of her own. "That’s not the same thing and you know it." 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Sure it isn’t. We’re both crushing on someone and failing to ask them out. See? Same thing." 

Clarke snorts. "Okay well if Lincoln hates you then, yeah, it’s the same thing," She huffs, playing with the rim of her glass sullenly. "Bellamy doesn’t even give me a second glance. Like hell he’d say yes if I asked him out." 

Octavia softened, pausing her task of wiping down the bar. Taking in the sad look on her best friend’s face she turned to Gina and quietly asked her to keep an eye on everything for a minute. Gina nodded wordlessly, sending Clarke a sympathetic look. Octavia came around and pulled Clarke into a hug. She felt the other woman melt against her and tightened her arms, letting Clarke bury her face in her neck. 

"Clarke," Octavia started, speaking quietly so only Clarke could hear. "I know you and Bell got off to a rough start, but trust me when I say that if you asked him out, he would say yes. Hell, if you asked him to marry you that boy would be dragging you to the courthouse tomorrow." 

Clarke sniffled slightly, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. She pulled away to wipe at her eyes. "Are you sure? Because sometimes I think you’re right and then other times it feels like he hates me. I love him, O, I can’t ruin what we have. I can deal with pining but I can’t deal with him being uncomfortable around me because I misread things." 

"Oh, honey," Octavia sighed, bringing the blonde back into her arms. 

God, these two were so stupid. How could they not see that they were head over heels for each other? She knew her brother and that meant she knew that he loved Clarke. He was just terrible at dealing with feelings and his way of flirting with someone he really liked was starting fights with them and then awkwardly trying to do something sweet for the person but usually ending up just starting another fight. However, she also knew Clarke and she could tell the blonde actually liked their arguments. Octavia and Clarke had gone to college together- she knew when the other woman was actually mad during an argument. But with Bellamy, her best guess was that arguing was just their weird version of foreplay. Honestly, she tried not to think about it all that much. 

After a few minutes of hugging, Octavia pulled back and gently wiped the remaining tears from Clarke’s face. She hated seeing her best friend so sad and really hoped that she and Bellamy could work their shit out soon. 

"Tell you what," Octavia said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she got an idea. "I’ll go ask out Lincoln if you ask out Bellamy. If for some reason we get rejected, which I know _you_ won’t, we’ll buy a shit ton of ice cream and spend the entire weekend watching Netflix and throwing popcorn at the TV. Sound good?" 

Clarke sighed, before straightening out her shoulders. "Okay, deal." 

"That’s my girl," Octavia crowed, beaming at the blonde. "Bellamy should be here in less than 10 minutes. Are you going to do it then or do you need a bit more time?" 

Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I’m just going to do it. Like ripping off a band-aid, right?" 

Octavia nodded. She made her way back around the bar, nodding her thanks to Gina, who gave her a bright smile and wink in response. She refreshed Clarke’s rum and coke and went to tend to the patron who was obviously drunk and trying to wave her down. 

After cutting the guy off and calling him a cab, Octavia made to go back over to Clarke. She stopped, however, when she noticed Bellamy standing next to Clarke, wide-eyed, while Clarke looked down at her hands. Octavia tensed slightly, hoping that she hadn’t misread things- which, she knew she hadn’t. But she didn’t have to worry because a minute later Bellamy was cupping Clarke’s jaw and kissing her. 

Octavia smiled, bright and happy. She was beyond glad those idiots had finally gotten their heads out of their asses. 

Soon Bellamy was tugging Clarke up off her perch on the bar stool. Octavia watched as her brother murmured something to Clarke, who nodded enthusiastically, and then they were out the door. Just before she left, Clarke turned to give Octavia a wink and nodded her head towards Lincoln. Octavia rolled her eyes and waved her off, grinning when Bellamy tugged Clarke hand impatiently. Clarke grinned happily and followed Bellamy out of the bar. 

So caught up in watching her brother and her best friend finally get their happy ending, Octavia didn’t notice the man settling in at the bar across from where she was absentmindedly wiping a glass. When she did, she did a small double take, cheeks flushing. 

"Shit, sorry," She stammered in a way that was completely unlike her. "Uh, can I get you anything?"

The man, Lincoln, held up his empty beer bottle in a silent request and Octavia nodded. Busying herself with finding the correct bottle, Octavia tried to subtly check him out, even though the image of him had been imprinted in her mind for weeks. He was tall with broad shoulders, dark skin and a shaved head, and had tattoos spanning his arms and crawling up his neck. But what Octavia really liked, were his eyes. They were a deep, dark brown, almost black, and held a soft kindness that made Octavia feel warm. 

She placed the fresh beer in front of him and gave him a small, genuine smile, one she usually reserved for her friends. It was nothing like the overly bright or sultry smile she wore while working. "Anything else?" 

Lincoln grinned at her. "Well," He started, shyly. "I was going to ask for a date. But then I realized that hitting on someone while they’re working isn’t cool." 

Octavia looked at him, stunned. She had hoped that he was interested in her, had caught some lingering looks, but hadn’t been to tell for sure. She grinned brightly. "Well, you’re not wrong. It isn’t cool to hit on someone who is working," She said, before hurrying to finish as his face dropped gently. "However, I’ll make an exception for you. So, if you still want to ask me out, go ahead." 

Lincoln leaned closer slightly, his grin back in full force. "In that case, do you want to get dinner with me sometime?" 

"I’d like that," Octavia replied happily. Realizing that she hadn’t told him her name, she held out her hand. "Octavia Blake." 

"Lincoln Woods," Lincoln responded, shaking her hand firmly. 

They stood there like that for a minute, staring into each other’s eyes, before Gina coughed slightly. She gave Octavia an apologetic look. "Sorry to interrupt, O, but can you take these over to the table in the back while I take care of the guy at the end of the bar?" 

Octavia nodded. "Sure thing, G. Just give me one sec." 

Gina smiled gratefully and went to deal with the drunk guy at the end of the bar yelling about the JFK conspiracy. Octavia turned her attention back to Lincoln, who was shrugging on his leather jacket and leaving a couple bills on the bar top. 

"You leaving?" She asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

"Yeah," Lincoln replied, apologetic. "I want to stay but I have an early shift tomorrow and I have to take my dog out for a walk before it gets too late." 

Octavia brightened. "You have a dog?" 

Lincoln laughed. "Yeah, Anya. Hopefully, you can meet her sometime." 

"I can’t wait," Octavia grinned, hesitating for a second before leaning across the bar to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Lincoln stood there stunned for a minute, watching her as she walked away with a tray of drinks, hips swaying enticingly. 

Yeah, he couldn’t wait either. Octavia Blake was certainly something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking these so far! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this honestly I love Octavia and Lincoln together and don't get me started on Bellamy and Clarke ugh fuck me these goddamn characters are taking over my life and i love it


	8. Invested In You(r Caffeine Intake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Raven. Background Bellamy/Gina. Coffeeshop AU. Rated G. 
> 
> Based off of: 'should I be concerned about the amount of caffeine you're taking in' AU

When Raven had started working at the coffee shop near her apartment she had expected to hate it. After all, she was a mechanic, why would she want to be making coffee all day when she could be building and repairing things? But money was tight at the moment and she needed a second job. 

She liked her co-workers well enough. There was a beautiful brunette named Gina who was probably the sweetest person Raven had ever met. Then there was Bellamy, Gina’s grumpy other half. Bellamy was probably the smartest person she had ever met, not including herself, and he was a giant nerd, so he got points for that, but he was also grumpy as fuck and wasn’t actually fully human until he had had at least two cups of coffee in him. Yet, as different as the two were, you only had to spend five minutes with them to know they were it for each other. They had been dating for three years and Raven knew for a fact that Bellamy was planning on proposing soon. 

The three of them were usually together on the days Raven was scheduled to work and it was easy to develop a routine with them. Raven took the orders because after many failed attempts they had figured out that making drinks was not her strong suit. Like, at all. Give her a car that’s engine was seemingly broken beyond repair and she could almost always find a way to fix it. But ask her to make a caramel latte? Yeah, not a good idea. 

So, she was in charge of the front counter, something she had no problem with, while Bellamy and Gina made drinks. Gina was able to switch between the two jobs because she was both an unfairly friendly person and was good at making drinks without costing the store a lot of wasted ingredients. 

Bellamy, on the other hand, was strictly there to make drinks. He wasn’t allowed to take orders after one too many complaints about the surly man who glared at customers if they ordered something more complicated than black coffee. Plus, Bellamy was a wiz with coffee. He could use the exact same ingredients as someone else and still make a drink that just tasted _better_. 

So, things worked. Raven grew to love the scent of coffee, a shocking change from the scent of motor oil and grease from the mechanic shop she worked at most days. She also grew to love Gina and Bellamy and they became some of her closest friends. 

But her absolute favourite part? The tiny blonde that came in every morning like clockwork. She was short and curvy, long blonde hair, and had the most beautiful blue eyes. Raven guessed that she was an artist because every once in a while she had splashes of paint on her cheeks or charcoal smudges on her hands. She always gave Raven a bright smile and made small talk for a few minutes when the shop wasn’t busy before going to grab her drink and settle into a table by the window; usually spending a few hours there, studying. 

Raven was dying to get to know the woman, as all she knew at this point was that her name was Clarke and she was a student at the local university getting her teaching degree. Most days, Raven felt like she had a pretty good chance of Clarke saying yes if she asked her out, but she didn’t have the best history with dating and had been wrong about this kind of thing in the past. 

She had been working up her courage to ask her out for a few weeks when suddenly Clarke stopped coming into the shop. The first couple days it happened, Raven tried not to think anything of it. Clarke was probably swamped with work for uni or maybe she had some kind of exams coming up soon and was busying studying. 

But, after a week straight of no Clarke, Raven started to get worried. She had no way of contacting the woman to make sure she was okay and she didn’t want to ask Bellamy or Gina if they happened to know her. I mean, she would, but she wanted to know whether or not Clarke liked her back before she could deal with the teasing that Bellamy was sure to dole out. 

Raven was getting ready to give in and talk to Gina and Bellamy when suddenly Clarke reappeared. She came in at her usual time, ordered her usual drink, and sat at her usual table. Raven was dying to ask her where she had been, especially since Clarke looked so stressed now. She had looked stressed before, all college students do, but this was different. Raven stopped herself from asking though since Clarke didn’t act like anything had changed and didn’t offer up an explanation for her absence. 

So, Raven let her be and brought her a fresh cup of coffee when it looked like the blonde was going to break down in tears if she had to write another word on her essay. Clarke looked at her with those stupidly pretty eyes full of gratitude and Raven couldn’t handle this. 

She spent most of the rest of her shift hiding in the back, letting Gina work for the front while she organized stock, or, at least, _pretended_ to organize stock. Gina gave her a look that clearly said ' _dammit, go talk to her_ ' but Raven ignored her.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Clarke started spending an increasing amount of time in the coffee shop. She was always typing furiously on her laptop or staring at one of her heavy-looking textbooks, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She was also drinking increasing amounts of coffee whenever she came into the shop. Before, her usual order had been a small vanilla latte with soy milk and now she was drinking multiple large cups of black coffee. In short, Raven was overly invested in one of her customer’s coffee drinking habits and she was worried about the customer herself.

It got to the point where Raven decided to just forgo her concerns about overstepping her bounds and confront Clarke.

One the day she chose to confront the blonde, it ended up being the perfect day to do so. 

Bellamy was sick, but not sick enough to stay home from work (his words) and therefore extra grumpy. Gina had a headache and really bad cramps, which, actually made Bellamy slightly more tolerable. The fact that his girlfriend was in pain meant that Bellamy was too busy being concerned for her to be the asshole he usually was whenever he was sick.

The shop was dead, the only customer still there being Clarke and there hadn’t been any foot traffic for a solid hour. Raven decided to just text her boss, Indra, and ask if they could close early. She stared at her phone, bouncing on her heels lightly, and hoped that Indra said yes. Clarke had already had three large coffees and Raven was actually concerned enough about her caffeine intake that if Clarke asked for a refill, Raven was going to say no.

Thankfully, Indra came through and told her they could close early. Raven shooed Bellamy and Gina out of the shop, pausing to give them both a quick kiss on the cheek- which, if anyone asked about, she would deny wholeheartedly.

She went through the closing routine whilst keeping one eye on Clarke. The blonde was so into whatever she was reading that she didn’t seem to notice that it was only her and Raven left. She didn’t even look up when Raven accidentally knocked over one of the chairs she was trying to put up on the tables. 

Raven came and stood right beside Clarke, hoping that the blonde would notice her on her own and she wouldn’t have to startle her. But Clarke didn’t look up, just flipped to the next page of her textbook. 

Raven sighed and placed her hand gently on Clarke’s shoulder, shaking her softly. "Hey, Clarke, we’re closing."

Clarke started, looking at Raven in shock and then around the store. Her eyes widened when she took in the fact it was just the two of them left and pretty much everything was ready for Raven to just set the alarm and lock up. 

"Oh, fuck!" Clarke exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and hurriedly starting to pack up her stuff. "I am so sorry, I didn’t even realize it was so late! Fuck, have you been there long? Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in your way!" 

"Hey, hey," Raven said, having to raise her voice a bit to be heard over Clarke’s frantic apologies. "You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry. We’re closing early today. Bell and Gina are both not feeling well and there hasn’t been anyone in here besides you for a good hour or so." 

Clarke paused and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank fuck." She resumed packing up her stuff, however this time she wasn’t so frantic. "I’m still sorry. I got completely absorbed in studying."

"It’s all good," Raven assured her, helping her organize her stuff. She had already clocked out and had her stuff sitting on one of the tables all ready to go. She just needed to see Clarke off, set the alarm, and lock the door, then she could go home and drown herself in Netflix and Chinese food. "It’s for the best anyway. I was going to cut you off if you came up to get another coffee." She admitted, keeping her eyes on organizing a stack of thin textbooks and a few notebooks.

"Really? You can do that?" Clarke asked, not looking offended, just curious.

"Well, no," Raven confessed, ignoring the heat that rose to her cheeks. Hopefully, her dark skin would make it less noticeable. "But I still would have done it." She paused for a second before adding, "I’ve noticed you’ve been drinking a lot more coffee lately. Like, are you trying to kill yourself via caffeine? Because that’s what it’s starting to look like."

Clarke snorted. "No, that’s not at all what I’m doing. I’ve just….never mind you probably don’t want to hear about it." 

Raven rolled her eyes. "If I didn’t want to hear about it I wouldn’t have asked." 

Clarke eyed her for a moment, trying to gauge how serious she was. "I’ve been fighting with my mum recently." She admitted. When Raven just nodded for her to continue, she sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Okay, so, my mum wants me to be a doctor. She’s one and it’s basically been her dream since I was a fetus for me to follow in her footsteps. However, I don’t want to be a doctor. I want to teach art, maybe work with kids. So now practically every time I see her, she finds some way to bring it up. Be it a little snub or she says something outright," Clarke huffs, growing indignant as she continued her rant.

"Then, a few weeks ago, my mum called me and told me that she’s selling the house I grew up in. The one my dad built. All so she can move in with her stupid new boyfriend. So I had to go pack up all my stuff and say goodbye to the house, which was hard enough, you know? But then she started a huge fight and when I got back I was so tired that I overslept a test and it was a really important test so it affected my mark. My mum was so smug when she found out about that, saying that I shouldn’t even try to make it as a teacher and that I was making a huge mistake not going into medicine. So, basically, the gist of this is, I’m trying to now get top marks to prove her wrong and I miss my dad and my roommate is beyond awful and won’t let me study in peace so I’ve been coming here and I need the caffeine to concentrate." Clarke finished, shutting her eyes as she trailed off. "I am so sorry, that is probably way more than you wanted to know."

"No, don’t worry, that actually explains a lot," Raven said, resisting the urge she had to pull the woman into her arms and then go punch her mum. Seriously, who treats their kid like that?!

"Alright, here’s what we’re going to do," Raven said, a plan forming in her mind. "You’re going to go home and grab a change of clothes and whatever else you might need to study. You can come over to my place, I live alone, and work there. We can have dinner, you can study, and then you’re going to get some sleep because you look like you haven't slept in a week and I’m very concerned."

There was a pause as Raven finished her mini rant and Clarke didn’t say anything, just stared at her with wide eyes. Raven wilted, feeling shy and unsure all of a sudden. "I mean, you don’t have to. I’m not going to force you to come over. But you look like you really need to just finish studying and then have some relax time."

"Raven."

"But, um, if that was really creepy or weird for me to say, don’t worry, we can just forget this whole conversation happened and I’ll just go die in a hole. Yeah, that sounds good, okay let’s do that-"

" _Raven!_ "

Raven’s mouth snapped shut. She blinked a few times before sheepishly saying, "Uh, yes?"

"I’d love to come over. Thank you, I really appreciate you trying to help me," Clarke said softly, taking one of Raven’s hands in her own.

"Uh," Raven stuttered, cheeks flushing darkly. She had never felt this flustered over someone she was attracted to before yet right now all she could think about was the heat of Clarke’s hand in her own and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "It’s really no problem." The hand that wasn’t holding Clarke’s came up to rub the back of her neck nervously. "I’d do it for any of my friends." 

The second the last sentence left her lips, Raven wanted to smack herself because wow way to imply that you only wanted to be friends.

"Okay that’s a lie; I mean, I love my friends but I don’t want you to be that," Raven stumbled. "A friend, that is." Raven’s eyes widened suddenly as she realized how Clarke could take that. "I mean, not that we’re not friends, shit, but I want to be more than that. And now that I’ve completely fucked all of this up, I’ll let you get home." Raven cut herself off before she could say anything else, laughing nervously and trying to move away from the blonde to grab her purse and make a break for it. 

She didn’t get very far though because suddenly Clarke was winding her arms around Raven’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Raven froze, unsure if this was really happening. When she felt Clarke start to pull away, nervous, she unfroze and buried her hands in the other woman’s hair, kissing back for all she was worth. Clarke let out a small, happy moan and it was the best sound Raven had ever heard. 

When Raven pulled back a few minutes later, hands coming down to cradle her jaw, Clarke’s lips were bright red and swollen and her hair was dishevelled. In short, she looked fucking perfect.

"Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you," Clarke whispered shyly. Raven could feel her breath as it hit her lips they were so close.

"Really?" Raven asked, shocked but very pleased.

"Yeah," Clarke said sincerely. "I mean, your coffee is great but it’s not the reason I choose this shop to study in."

Raven smiled widely as what Clarke was saying really sunk in. She kissed Clarke again but they were both smiling too much and had to pull away.

"I promise to take you on a fancier date another time but do you still wanna hang out at my place tonight?" Raven asked, nervous even though they had just been making out and she knew for sure that Clarke liked her as more than a friend.

"I don’t need any kind of fancy dates," Clarke said, taking Raven’s hand again and rubbing her thumb over her pulse point. Raven hoped she couldn’t tell just how fast her heart was racing. "Honestly chilling out with you at your place with food and Netflix sounds like my dream date. But the other stuff doesn’t matter, as long as you’re there, I’m good."

Raven swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. "Well, I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Clarke smiled brightly. She reached up to press her lips to Raven’s one more time before she finished packing up her stuff. Then she was tugging Raven’s hand and leading her out of the shop. Raven grabbed her purse, made sure all the lights were off and set the alarm.

Clarke held her hand the entire walk to Raven's apartment, deciding to just steal some of Raven's clothes instead of going home to get her pyjamas, and Raven was pretty sure she had never been this happy. She was proven wrong, however, when later that night, after Clarke had studied for an hour or so and they had had dinner, Clarke curled up against her on the couch. They watched a movie and Clarke ended up falling asleep on her. She made the most adorable picture wearing one of Raven’s oversized shirts, which, if it was oversized for Raven, it practically engulfed Clarke, and a pair of knee high socks with little wrenches on them- a gift from Bellamy. She just looked so comfortable, so at home, and Raven felt her heart swell with affection for this tiny, over-caffeinated woman.

So, yeah, maybe working at the coffee shop wasn’t all bad. If Raven was honest with herself, something that almost never happened, she would admit that working at that stupid coffee shop was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had two wonderful people who went from being her co-workers to her friends, then to her _family_. Not to mention the beyond amazing girlfriend she gained as well.

Who knew that working in that little shop would give her everything she hadn’t even known she wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm really sad right now so writing this made me feel a bit better and I hope you liked it too!


	9. Runnin' Late For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia. Background Married Bellarke. Vet AU (kind of). Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I turned 18 last weekend and I'm not ready to adult so I wrote fanfiction to distract me from my responsibilities!

Octavia was running late when she dropped by the shelter that Bellamy worked at as a vet with his wife and her best friend, Clarke. She rushed in and groaned when Clarke immediately gave her an apologetic look and nodded her head towards the door of one of the examination rooms. 

"Fuck," Octavia groaned, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "I’m sorry, my boss was in a bad mood this morning and gave me extra paperwork to finish before I could take my lunch break."

Clarke’s nose scrunched in sympathy. "Shit, that sucks. Honestly, I don’t see why you don’t just leave the firm and start your own practice. You’re an amazing lawyer and you’d make a great boss." 

Octavia sighed, knowing that she meant well but Clarke had asked her that many times before. "I know, I know, and it’s not like I don’t want to, it’s just, it’s not that easy. I don’t have the money to start my own practice." 

Now it was Clarke turn to sigh. "Yeah, okay, I get that. We could always lend you the money- you know Bell would be more than happy to do anything to help you out." 

But Octavia just waved her off. "Nah. Bell’s already done so much for me, I can do this. It might take a couple of years but eventually, I’ll get there. If that means I have to suffer through a few shitty jobs and terrible bosses, then that’s what I’ll do." 

"Well, you’re better than I am then," Clarke said but dropped it. "Anyway, Bell’s just finishing up with Lincoln and he should be right out. It was an emergency appointment so don’t worry, you didn’t miss your guy’s lunch." 

Octavia let out a relieved huff and plonked herself down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Clarke gave a quiet chuckle and went back to the chart she had been filling out before her sister-in-law walked in. 

"…Other than that, make sure to keep her hydrated and I think she’ll be just fine." 

Octavia looked up from where she was scrolling on her phone when she heard the sound of her brother’s voice. She did a double take when she saw the man standing beside Bellamy, his hulking form towering over her brother, who was normally the tallest person in the room. He had dark skin and a shaved head. Octavia could see tattoos peeking out under his sleeves on his arms and from underneath the collar of his shirt, crawling up his neck. 

But she didn’t have too much time to stare because all of a sudden she was bowled over by a large pitbull. 

"Athena!" The man called worriedly but calming when Bellamy put a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

"Don’t worry, all dogs love O," Bellamy assured. But when Lincoln didn’t look convinced, just stared at his dog in shock, he added, "I know, I don’t get it either. But she’s got a way with dogs and even the most aggressive ones that have come in here have turned into excited puppies the moment O walks into the room." 

Octavia ignored them and gave a sharp bark of delighted laughter as the dog started enthusiastically licking all the skin she could reach, her little tail wagging so fast it was almost a blur. 

"Hey, sweetheart," She cooed, scratching the dog’s beautiful square head. "You’re so beautiful, yes you are. Such a good girl." 

Octavia scooted onto the floor to better pet Athena, who gratefully climbed into her lap with no hesitation. Athena was too big to be a lap dog but that certainly didn’t stop her from acting like one. Octavia ran soothing strokes down Athena’s back and slowly the dog calmed down, satisfied with just snuggling into Octavia’s stomach. 

"Holy shit," The man breathed, looking at her in awe. "I’ve never seen her calm down so fast. Or get so excited about a stranger, for that matter. She’s normally so scared of others." 

Octavia blushed as he just kept looking at her with that look of quiet awe. Normally, looks like that didn’t faze her but something about this man made her feel off-kilter, in the very best way. 

"It’s true," Bellamy added, coming to stand by Clarke. He nuzzled her cheek gently and handed Athena’s chart over to the receptionist, Maya, who had been watching everyone with a small smile on her face. Maya was shy and didn’t like to talk very often but Bellamy and Clarke loved her and loved having her as their receptionist. "It took like five visits before she wasn’t shaking when I had to touch her for her check-ups." Bellamy finished. 

Octavia just smiled and looked down at the happy puppy in her lap, pressing a kiss to her sweet face. Lincoln came and sat down near her, smiling when Athena whined gently and licked his hand but made no move to get off Octavia’s lap.

"I’m Lincoln," He said, offering her his hand to shake. 

"Octavia. Octavia Blake," She replied, giving his hand a firm shake and trying to ignore how warm and soft his hand was and how perfectly their hands fit together. 

"Beautiful name," Lincoln said quietly, keeping his eyes on Athena. 

Octavia smiled brightly, loving how even though he looked very intimidating, Lincoln seemed just like a shy teddy bear. She went to reply but Bellamy beat her to it. 

"Why thank you," He said, chest puffing out proudly. "I named her." 

Octavia rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, as he likes to remind everyone who comments on my name."

"I think it’s sweet," Clarke said, patting Bellamy’s cheek gently. 

"Of course you do," Octavia sighed. "Everything my brother does gives you heart eyes the size of the fucking world." Even though she said it teasingly, fond affection was clear as day beneath her words. 

She absolutely loved the fact that Bellamy had found himself someone who loved him so completely, even when he was being ridiculous, which was almost always. How that man had managed to raise himself _and_ her, she would never know. He was a disaster but honestly so was Clarke and they fit together in a way that was deeper than most. They had the kind of love for each other that transcended everything. Octavia was willing to bet good money that if they were stuck in an apocalypse or some kind of dystopian post-apocalyptic world, Clarke and Bellamy would be side by side, leading everyone _together_. 

Lincoln shook her from her thoughts when he let out a quiet huff of laughter. It was a beautiful sound. Dark yet somehow light, throaty but smooth; just like his voice. She wanted to hear more of it. 

Bellamy swore quietly as he looked at his watch, given to him by Clarke’s father, Jake, as a wedding present. Clarke had cried many tears when she had found out her father had given Bellamy his favourite watch. "We better get to lunch, O. I have an appointment in 45 minutes." 

"Don’t worry, I’ll take the appointment. You guys go enjoy your lunch," Clarke said, nudging Bellamy towards the door. 

"Thanks, Princess," Bellamy said, pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss. 

"Yeah, yeah," Clarke replied when he pulled back, swatting his chest lightly, but the effect was ruined by her slight breathlessness. "Have fun, baby. You too, O!" Clarke said, grinning in Octavia’s direction. 

"Thanks, sis." Octavia gave Clarke a grateful look, relieved that she got to spend some time with Bellamy. They had both been busy with work the last few weeks and hadn’t seen as much of each other as she wished. 

Bellamy went to the backroom to grab his wallet and keys, and to grab a sweater since while it was spring, it was a particularly rainy week and you never knew when you needed to shield yourself from the rain. 

Octavia turned her attention back to Lincoln to see him smiling softly at her. When he noticed her looking, he ducked his head down, pretending to focus all his attention on Athena. 

"Well, I guess that’s my cue," Lincoln said casually, trying to hide his reluctance. "Come on, Athena, we have to let Octavia go to lunch with her brother," Lincoln cooed in a soft voice; not making his voice high-pitched like most who 'puppy'-talked but it was still really sweet and shit, Octavia wanted to hear it again. 

Lincoln rose from his seat on the floor and barked a soft yet firm command to Athena in a language Octavia didn’t recognize. Immediately Athena rose from her place on Octavia’s lap, giving the woman a quick lick on the cheek in apology, and came to sit in front of Lincoln, patiently waiting for the next command. 

"Wow," Octavia commented, looking at Athena in awe. Athena stood straighter as if sensing the pride in O’s voice. "She listens very well." 

Lincoln nodded proudly. "Yeah. When I first got her, she was really anxious and lost. She was rescued from a really bad home. Training was the only thing that kept her calm for long enough to make progress. So I just rolled with it." He explained, looking down at Athena with love and pride so clear in his eyes. Athena whined softly and nuzzled his leg. 

Lincoln reached down to attach her leash and pat her head, ruffling her ears softly. 

"I hope you have a good lunch with Bellamy. Tell him I say bye," Lincoln said, shifting reluctantly like he didn’t want to leave. "I guess I’ll see you around?"

Octavia opened her mouth to reply when she noticed Clarke behind Lincoln, waving her arms and gesturing wildly. Octavia’s brows drew together in confusion and Clarke huffed. ' _Give him your number_ ' she mouthed. 

"Oh, um," Octavia mumbled, feeling flustered- something Octavia Blake almost never was. "I should give you my number. Uh, in case you ever want someone to accompany you while you walk Athena." She said slyly, growing confident when Lincoln smiled widely. 

"That sounds great," He grinned, handing her his phone. 

She fiddling with it for a minute, entering her number and contact info, and saved herself as 'Octavia' with a heart emoji and dog emoji. She grinned as she handed it back to him and watched him smile as he read her contact name. 

Lincoln put his phone away and gave her one last smile. "I’ll call you." And then he was tugging Athena’s leash and whispering something in that unknown language- then they were gone and Octavia was watching them walk away, out of the shop. 

She turned back around to see Clarke and Maya grinning at her widely. 

"Fuck yeah! That’s my girl," Clarke exclaimed, raising her hand for a high-five. 

Octavia rolled her eyes but slapped her hand against Clarke’s. Maya gave her a nod and small smile, basically a cheer and high-five in Maya-speak, and Octavia smiled happily. 

She was going to have lunch with her brother, her sister-in-law was awesome as fuck, and she had just met an adorable man with an even more adorable dog. Things were going well for one Octavia Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright! It felt kind of rushed? But oh well lmao. Anywayyyyy, pls send me prompts on tumblr guys cause I'm running out of ideas and I'm supposed to be updating this all throughout the summer xD
> 
> Also yes I know the title is terrible but I really struggled with titling this one. If anyone has a better one pls pls let me know!


End file.
